


Begginings

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assassination Classroom-freeform, Autistic Pidge (Voltron), Bakugan-freeform, Bonding, Digimon-freeform, Fullmetal Alchemist-freeform, Ghibli Movies-freeform, Holt family are only mentioned sorry, Hunter X Hunter-freeform, Manga & Anime, One Piece-freeform, Special Interests, Yona of the Dawn-freeform, Yu-Gi-Oh!-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Just where did Pidge's love for the supernatural stem form? Did the kid have any other special interests besides technology and myths?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Send in prompts, please

“So Pidge,” Hunk asked, “what got you into your special interests in the first place? That had to have been a time when you weren’t all about aliens or technology.”

Pidge hummed in thought, finger on chin, coding paused, “Well, technology has actually always been my thing. According to Dad, Matt was taking apart his old phone around me once and the very next day, I was doing the same with a little of Matt’s help. When kids were playing with dolls or firefighters, I was learning how to built my own computer with Dad and Matt keeping an eye on me of course.”

Lance smiled, “It’s awesome that you’ve always been so close with your Dad and Matt. Did they lead you to aliens, too?”

Pidge grinned, “Actually, it was my Mom who lead me and Matt to cryptids. She was a complete nut about it as a teenager, she even had a ghost hunting gang who’d hide out in old buildings and talk to the entities still in there. She showed us all the documentaries and took us to every scary place in the vicinity that we could handle. A hefty helping of Scooby Doo as a baby probably helped with my interest in it; Matt could not stop watching it and I never asked him to change the channel.”

Keith hummed, “That’s pretty cool, Pidge. Any other S.I.s?”

“I’ve always loved anime.” Pidge grinned, “I think I saw a few Ghibli movies and some One Piece episodes as a baby. Then it was Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bakugan and MewMew Power that I fell for. It wasn’t until I ran into Fullmetal Alchemist online that I really fell in love with anime. That was the series that got me looking at everything else. Current favorite titles are Hunter X Hunter the 1999 version of the series, Yona of the Dawn and Assassination Classroom.”

Allura blinked, “What on Altea are those things you’re talking about?”

“Perhaps Earth cultural references?” Coran suggested.

Shiro chuckled, “Bingo Coran. There’s a lot of effort put into entertainment media and such, a lot of movies, TV series and video games were created. Anime is a genre of animated media that originates in my home country Japan.”

“Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh! And Bakugan were all shows where basically, a group of kids about our age had to go to another world and work together to beat the bad guys and save both worlds.” Lance summarized, “Digimon had the kids become partners with the natives of the other world. Yu-Gi-Oh! had the monsters as the kids servants. Bakugan had the kids use the monsters in games. In the real world, though, they’re just another card game.”

“Fullmetal Alchemist is a little more complex.” Hunk explained, “Two brothers try to bring their mother back from the dead, but it doesn’t go too well. They both lose their bodies and the only way to fix things is to find the Philosopher’s Stone. So the older brother joins the military and they go searching across the country to try to find it. The original anime in 2003 had a much darker tone and dealt with a lot of ethical issues, but it also made everyone laugh and cry. The newer anime called Brotherhood was more about good versus evil and a lot less complex, but that left room for a lot more comedy.”

“Hunter X Hunter is about a boy named Gon Freecss.” Keith explained, “He was raised by his aunt on an island because his dad left him there to pursue his career as a Hunter; a sort of ultimate fighter who’s also suppose to protect the world. Gon decides he’s going to become a Hunter so he can meet his dad and as he takes the test, he becomes friends with Leorio, the wannabe doctor, Kurapika, the revenge seeker and Killua, an ex-assassin. It starts off mostly fun and innocent but as the story progresses, we deal with a lot of drama that nearly tears everyone apart, fans and characters alike.”

“Assassination Classroom is one of the best anime ever.” Pidge declares, “Half the moon has been blown up by an unidentified entity, who will do the same to planet Earth in a year. The only chance they have is to kill him. And the only ones who can are his students, who’ve given him the name Kuro-sensei. The story is crazy, going from terrifying to funny at mark 20, but always full of a lot of useful life lessons that I know I’d pass on to anyone if they needed it.”

“Yona of the Dawn is pretty simple.” Shiro explained, “Princess Yona of the Kouka Kingdom had everything she ever wanted; the best clothes, makeup, food. That all changes on her 16th birthday when her father is murdered right in front of her eyes by her cousin and sort of boyfriend Soo-wan. Forced to flee with her bodyguard Hak, Yona slowly grows stronger as the story progresses, both as a person and in combat, making new allies and enemies as she tries to make the lives of Kouka Kingdom’s citizens better.”

“It’s impressive how much effort your people have put into the entertainment business. I’m actually very interested in possibly watching that last one.” Allura admitted.

Pidge grinned, “Guys, gals and non-binary pals, I have an announcement: I have every episode and manga chapter of it downloaded.”

Hunk turned to the kid, “Seriously?! I’ve been meaning to watch that for ages! I didn’t think I’d get a chance to until we got back to Earth.”

Lance cheered, “Alright, let’s watch an awesome princess learn to live with her dragons!”

Coran stared, “You never said anything about dragons?”

Shiro shrugged, “Would’ve ruined half the plot if I told you guys about it.”

“It could be a great bonding exercise, too.” Keith suggested.

Allura smiled at the Paladins and Coran, “It’s decided then; we’ll watch this Yona of the Dawn series.”

Everyone cheered.


End file.
